Princess Daiola
"This place is amazing! At least I don't see houses all day" - Welcome to Rabbataland! Princess Diaola (or Lola) is a main character in Super Mario X Looney Tunes Show. She rules Rabbataland, the looney Sarassaland. Personality During her first introduction, she seemed like a nice polite person though even in her first introduction her clumsiness and airhead personality were evident. However, after her first date with Bugigi it was evident she was annoying, talkative, energetic and absent minded. She tends to speak a lot and is full of vibrant energy, though because she is an airhead she tends to lose track of what she is talking about or what she is doing, quick to change topics or switch her attention to something else. She also lacks common sense and intelligence (it is implied she doesn't have a college education) and tends to confuse things such as thinking the Louvre was a mall and thinking of jumping inside a mailbox to see what was inside, not realizing it was illegal or that doing so would cut off her oxygen. Akin to her lack of intelligence and absent mindedness, she is a terrible driver as she often gets distracted talking on her phone or going to random shops like a cupcake shop or tanning salon. She seems to share these personality traits with Daffy, though is far kinder than Dafio. She also doesn't seem to understand much about how the world works and tends to see things in a rosy point of view. She tends to daydream at times and is a romantic, having specific ideas about what it truly ideal for a couple and enjoying going on dates with Bugs. Partially due to her wealthy upbringing, she is used to getting what she wants and doesn't tend to take no for an answer, not listening to what others have to say and living in her own world. She is relentless in pursuing what she is after, though it usually relates to spending time with Bugigi. She also has a habit of lying in order to get herself out of trouble, as shown in "I didn't do it!". In spite of her flaws, she is a kind person. She willingly goes out of her way to help friend and family alike and shows a strong sense of loyalty and love towards them. She is extremely sociable and is good at making friends with others, though her mother suggests that in the past her only friend was an imaginary friend (whom she still keeps). It remains unknown whether this means she had a shyer personality in the past or if her personality simply off-put people. Though kind, she does possess a ruder side to her personality, though she usually doesn't mean to offend people. She is a very positive person who wishes to share her positivity with others, as shown in "A Christmas Carols" and wants others to be happy. She is very feminine, enjoying shopping and fashion and typical girly hobbies. However, she has also shown to be adventurous and despite not being good at tennis has shown surprising agility, climbing skills, and athletic ability (implying her lack of ability comes from clumsiness and not actual lack of athletic ability). Category:Fanon Characters Category:Princesses Category:Super Mario X Looney Tunes Show Category:DaisyFan2008